Dating Prompt
by Freiness
Summary: A six date prompt between Loki and Dr. Doom. Rated M for blood and sex, don't like don't read. Prompted by serialkiller13.
1. Chapter 1

**Doom and Loki: Dating Prompt**

A/N: This is a prompt from a fellow Doom/Loki slash writer **serialkiller13**. If you like my stories I can almost guarantee that you'll enjoy hers as well. The prompt is that Loki and Doom try to go on a total of six dates but only one succeeds without the superheroes or other villains interfering. I own nothing….not even the twisted idea this time ;)

Enjoy!

Rated M for blood and sex…don't like it, don't read.

Date One: Candlelight Dinner for Two

Loki awoke from his state of unconsciousness to find himself in a pool of his own blood, '_Wow, Thor's hammer packs a punch more than I remember.'_ He thought. _'Wait! Where's Victor?!'_ Even though he knew better than to panic when he lost this much blood, he couldn't help but worry as to what had become of his lover. Loki tried to sit up, but he was far too woozy, that he almost passed out from the pure pain in his head. He tried to scream out for Victor to answer him but all that came out was a hoarse whimper. He tried to sit up again, so he could at least heal the wound that his brother's stupid hammer had inflicted on him, he suddenly felt metallic hands gently lift his head up. As Loki wearily opened his eyes, he saw Victor, mask-less thanks to the Hulk. "Victor?" Loki managed to whisper. "Yes Loki. You've lost quite a lot of blood, here give me your hand." He did as he was told and Victor placed Loki's hand on the back of his head where he felt a nasty wound that would have killed any mortal. Loki quietly whispered a spell and felt his head start to heal. After a few minutes of breathing deeply and concentrating on healing the wound, Loki was finally able to sit up without feeling like he was going to pass out. "This was not how I planned our romantic evening to go." Victor let out a light chuckle "I know my love, but those damn heroes show up everywhere!" As Loki's head started to cease its swimming state, he looked around him with a disappointing gaze. The romantic dinner that he had conjured up was a traditional Latverian meal to welcome Victor home after (yet again) being released from prison. Victor noticed the sad look on his lover's face and very gently lifted Loki into his arms. Loki let out a gasp of surprise at feeling Victor's metal arms lift him close to Victor's chest.

Victor gently made his way through the ruined dinning room. Stepping over glass from the broken window where Captain America had thrown his shield, which ended up landing in the beautiful handmade-Latverian dinner table that Loki had had secretly made just for tonight. Victor was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a light "crunch" come from underneath his foot, as he looked down he realized that he accidentally stepped on the vase holding the two dozen red roses that he had bought for Loki. "_Those stupid Avengers. How dare they ruin my date with Loki?" _he thought as he looked down at his Asgardian god. _His_ god. Victor liked that very much. He gently carried Loki into their shared bedroom bridal style with the god lightly sleeping on his chest.

As Victor lay Loki on their bed, he went to his laptop to send a very nasty e-mail to Nick Fury.

To: Director Nick Fury

From: Dr. Victor von Doom

Subject: Your Team

Director Fury,

You, and your team of Avengers are all absolute jackasses! Because of you my…associate was badly injured. If you or your team attempt to enter Latverian land again, I shall see you all arrested and executed in the most inhumane manner known to man or god.

With Disrespect,

Victor von Doom

As Victor clicked "send" he almost wished that he could openly claim Loki as his boyfriend, but not yet. He had something very special for the Asgardian god of mischief.

A/N: 1 date down…5 to go.

So what do you think our favorite evil doctor has planned for Loki?

R&R


	2. Cross Dressing

**Loki and Doom Dating Prompt**

**Chapter 2: Cross dressing**

A/N: Chapter 2 of serialkiller13's dating prompt between our favorite god of mischief and mad scientist. Don't like the slash don't read….and don't like cross-dressing, too bad. I own nothing!

"Honestly Loki could you be anymore like a girl? You've been working on your hair for two hours!" Victor von Doom was standing in front of the bathroom door where Loki had shut himself up two hours before. Victor was tapping his foot impatiently, dressed in his best armor and waiting for his boyfriend. Victor was just about to kick down the bathroom door and fuck Loki right then and there for taking so damn long, when Loki emerged in an emerald green, floor length, strapless mermaid dress. Loki looked up at him through dark lashes, his beautiful green eyes accented by gold eye-shadow "I'm sorry my love, I didn't know I was taking so long." Victor was too aroused to even speak. Loki smiled at him with black lips, and seductively purred to Victor "Come on Victor, you promised to take me dancing tonight." Victor was blushing at Loki's ability to arouse him with just one look. "Ah, yes Loki, I did promise that."

As Victor opened the car door for Loki to step out, a mass of paparazzi was already there to greet them. '_Thankfully these brain dead morons can't tell that this is Loki on my arm.'_ One reporter had the balls to ask whom the lovely lady was who had scored a date with Victor von Doom. Loki simply smiled and said "Ikol" "Oh wow what an extravagant name! Where are you from Miss?" "Norway." Victor smiled beneath his mask '_Clever god.' _He cleared his throat and looked at the reporters "Okay I think that's enough questions for the lady." A chorus of disappointing groans came from the reporters. Loki smiled and leaned his head on Victor's shoulder while he opened a telepathic link to Victor's mind. '_Reporters are so stupid'_ Loki thought. _'Are you just realizing that now my love?'_ came Victor's reply. To that Loki merely chuckled. _'I love you Victor.'_ _'I love you too.' _

As the night progressed, Loki and Victor were so content in each other's arms and so lost in each other's eyes that they didn't notice Tony Stark and Pepper Potts dancing right next to them until Tony cleared his throat and got Victor's attention. "So Victor, who's the lovely lady you're practically drooling over?" Tony asked. "No one you know Stark." Victor looked down at Loki and saw that the god was thinking of various ways of killing the Man of Iron. _'Victor?' _Loki thought to him, _'I know this may cost us, but that mortal goes too far.' 'Loki? What are you going to' _"Actually Mr. Stark, we do know each other. I kicked your ass about two years ago in the Battle for New York." Tony and Pepper stopped dancing looked at Loki then looked at Victor. "Oh. My. God!" Tony had no time to say anything else because Victor's hand was gripping his throat. "Keep. Your. Voice. Down. Stark." When Tony nodded, Victor released him. "Sure thing Doc, but since I've never been one to follow orders, HEY EVERYONE! VICTOR VON DOOM IS DATING LOKI LAUFEYSON!" "Loki! Get us out of here!" Before the reporters could even get in the door, Loki had teleported himself and Victor back to Latveria.

Victor was pissed beyond all reason, to him Tony Stark would die. He was called from his thoughts of the various ways he could kill Stark, when he heard a soft sob coming from his and Loki's bedroom. Victor opened the door and saw his lover curled up on their bed softly crying into his pillow. Loki didn't hear Victor come to the bed or sit beside him until Loki felt an un-armored hand gently stroke his back. Loki sniffed and looked over his shoulder, he knew he looked like a mess, all that work that he had put in for tonight gone to waste because Stark had to open his big fat mouth. Loki was so lost in his thoughts that he was a little startled when Victor pulled him into his arms. "I know you worked hard to dress up for me tonight, and that our night was ruined by that moron. But" Victor paused to brush a tear from Loki's eye. "I think you are the most handsome and most beautiful god in the universe. And I love you." Victor gently kissed Loki's lips "And never forget that Loki." Victor expected a reply from the god but when he looked down Loki was asleep in his arms. Victor lay his head against the wall and was soon asleep as well.

A/N: R&R my lovelies! Any suggestions for Chapter 3?


End file.
